


Panic (short stydia story)

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, Stydia, and stiles comforts her, lydia has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a panic attack out of the blue, and she only wants Stiles to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic (short stydia story)

Lydia strolled into her economics class with a swing in her hips and rosy cheeks. She sat gracefully in her seat and picked out the notes she'd need for today's wise words from coach, although usually her notes would consist of drawings of butterflies and flowers. She knew everything there was to know about economics already. One by one people filled the classroom, including Scott, Stiles and Malia. Soon enough, silence fell over them all as coach scribbled 'TRADE AND EXCHANGE' in messy capital letters. Almost as if it was on que, the second coach began to speak Lydia had a twisting pain in her stomach. She leant forward slightly to try and ease the pain, but it wouldn't give over. She held her breath and almost whimpered, which caught Scott and Malia's attention. Malia leant over to Lydia, who was breathing so heavily she thought she'd pass out. Sweat formed on every inch of her skin and her eyelashes fluttered. Suddenly she leapt from her seat and ran out of the door. "Lydia! Lydia? Don't be so dramatic, get back in here." She heard coach say before she practically fell into the girls restroom. Her vision felt like she was in a video game that was glitching, like it wasn't loading properly, freezing all the time. Sounds had heightened and everything was much brighter than usual. Malia burst through the door after her. "Lydia? What's wrong? Are you dying?" She said with mild concern. Her comment only brought Lydia's attention to the fact that she could actually be dying. It definitely felt like it. This made her panic more as anxiety crawled up her throat. "I'm going to be sick." She whispered, crawling over to the toilet. She gagged a few times, desperate to bring something up, but nothing happened. She cried in frustration and hit the wall, feeling like she was going to burst. Tears streamed down her face as she fell against the door and took quick breaths. Malia cocked her head sideways in confusion. "That's what Stiles looks like when he has those panic things." She said, more to herself than anyone else. Like a light bulb Lydia realized what was happening, she was having an anxiety attack. She knew who she needed and she needed him now. "Stiles. Stiles. I need Stiles." She said between shaky breaths, trying not to faint. Malia sighed and left the room, sauntering back to economics. She didn't bother knocking or waiting for coach to finish explaining before she spoke. "Stiles. She wants you." She said with a yawn, walking back to her seat. Stiles had been on the edge of his seat in worry. He didn't hesitate to jump up and run to Lydia. When he walked in, he immediately fell to his knees next to her. "You're okay, aren't you? Tell me you're okay." He pleaded, brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she looked like she was having some sort of seizure, but it was just her breathing. Lydia choked as she tried to assure him she was okay, so Stiles maneuvered his way behind her, so she was in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her stomach where he knew would be aching and sore if it was a panic attack, and buried his head into her hair. Lydia leant back into him and wept quietly. "It feels like a heart attack." She managed to rasp out. "I know, I know Lyds. Stay with me." Stiles comforted, brushing his thumb up and down over her skin. They stayed like this for a few minutes before her pulse started to return to normal and her vision came back. She took a few more shaky breaths before nodding. "Okay. I'm fine." She assured herself, and Stiles. She stood up slowly and walked to the sink, dabbing a wet tissue over her face. "I've never had a panic attack before. Why now?" She asked, despite doubting Stiles would have a good answer. "You can develop them whenever, Lyds. They usually come with grief." He said with a sympathetic frown on his face. A lump formed in Lydia's throat as she nodded, thinking of Allison. Stiles looked at the once strong girl that was withering away in front of him. Of course he still loved her, he always would, Malia was a test run. She had no expectations of him, coming from the wild and all, meaning he was free to try out and experiment with her without fear of embarrassment. He knew his feelings for Lydia would never leave, and he would continue to wait for her for however long it took. But what Stiles didn't know, is that it wouldn't be a much longer wait. Lydia knew how she felt, she just didn't know whether to act on it or ignore it until they evaporated into thin air. For a minute or so they said nothing, just looked at each other, lost in their thoughts. Before she knew what she was doing, Lydia stumbled forward into Stiles arms he didn't know he opened. She gripped his white shirt (that he wore way too much) like she was clinging to life. The silence was comfortable, and they didn't know how long she was in his embrace for. Seconds, minutes or hours, they didn't care. What mattered was that Stiles had Lydia, and Lydia had Stiles. And nothing could change that.


End file.
